The St. Vincent Hospital Regional Cancer Center (SVRCC) CCOP is dedicated to the prevention and treatment of cancer. The SVRCC CCOP is composed of St. Vincent Hospital, St. Mary's Hospital Medical Center, Bay Area Medical Center, Holy Family Memorial Medical Center, Green Bay Oncology, and Radiation Oncology Specialists. The SVRCC CCOP is located in Green Bay, Wisconsin and serves the people of 14 counties in Northeastern Wisconsin and the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. The broad long-term objectives of the SVRCC CCOP are the prevention of cancer and the effective treatment of cancer. The SVRCC CCOP is committed to cancer research as a means to achieve those objectives. The specific aims of the SVRCC CCOP are four fold: 1) To provide our care givers with the newest ideas for cancer treatment;2) To provide the newest drugs and techniques for our patients;3) To promote cancer prevention;4) To broaden the number of clinical specialties participating in clinical research. The research design and method is to provide and promote National Cancer Institute sponsored Cooperative Group Trials. RELEVANCE: This project will help meet the Healthy People 2010 goals of reducing cancer death rates in all populations;increasing cancer prevention behaviors, counseling and screenings;and increasing the longevity and quality of life for survivors.